Monsters in love
by teavious
Summary: All just to be together with him. (Claymore AU where Eren is no. 1 of the first generation and Mikasa is the same determined girl as always)


Her whole body shakes as she sees the scene in front of her: dead bodies, blood splattered, guts eaten. She knows it's the doing of that monster that roams in the damn city since the beggining of the month and while tears stream down her face, she curses the people for denying help from the claymores because the pay is too high. Her hands clench into fists, and immediately, her sobs turn into loud cries and desperate screams. It's late in the night and she's sure no one will dare to come check on her because of fear of not finding out the youma and being able to do nothing in front of it.

She hears a deep growl and her body stiffens, horror running through her body. She tries to urge her body to move, run, just do something, but her feet are stuck to the ground with no chance of success. She loses touch with reality as the youma is looking her in her eyes, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, lips mouthing simple words, but so terifying. "I am hungry… Guts. I want guts."

He gets closer and closer and she can't do anything. The thought that her parents were now dead, unable to ever stay by her side again, makes her wish to be as soon as possible with them again. For a second, the thought of death is not scary at all.

And the next second she's splattered with blood and her eyes widen as she realizes it's not hers. She checks her hands, legs and body just to make sure she's still whole. She desperately cheeks the surroundings to find out who killed the creature who was standing in front of her, ready to eat her, and when she sees a man smiling kindly at her, she starts crying again. He comes near her, pats her head and hugs her. He wisphers calming words in her ear, like 'everything will be okay', and 'no need to worry', and she wonders if that is actually true. When he lets her go, her cryings has long since faded, and she watches him with curiosity when he wrapes a scarf around her neck. It's red, a reminder of the blood that needed to be spilled before meeting him, but she's grateful. He takes her by her small hand and leaves that cursed city behind.

* * *

They stop at the nearest lake and he hurries her to take a bath, to get rid of the reeking smell of the youma's blood, and she complies with no words. Her body is small and a few scratches and bruises cover her legs and arms from the times she tried to convince the villagers that a claymore is needed, but she was just thrown in the middle of the road and laughed at. She wonders who the mysterious man, with those penetrating, green gaze, is, because she never heard someone talking about a human who could take down a youma, besides the claymores, who weren't totally human either. And of course, no claymore was man, so the curiosity raises with every minute that passes. But when she sees his smile again, she stops questioning, because no matter who or what he is, he saved her and she would probably never be able to pay that debt.

She is cold, and without noticing, she's now close to her hero, head resting on his shoulder, and his voice comes soothing.

"What's your name?"

"Mikasa."

She doesn't know why, but repeated by him, her name seems much beautiful. She hears his name in return, and as the tiredness gets to her, she falls asleep with his name running through her mind. _Eren._

* * *

Since then on, they travel together. Hands connected, she sees and hears about all the wonders in the world. He smiles kindly at her, and everytime she can, she takes care to repay a little bit of her debt. When he gets in a fight with merchants, she's the one that gets in between and no one dares to continue because she's only a small girl. When he says they have to hide in some weird places, she's the one that offers up to be his pillow, just to make him feel even the slightest bit comfortable.

But time passes, and with every years, she gets bigger and a little bit stronger, as he takes care she gets all the training she can bear, just in case he'll have to leave her one day. Of course she never agrees with his way of thinking, but she still trains, with the thought of getting stronger, for his sake, so she can keep on being by his side. He's absent every morning, and she always wonders what he's planning, but he never says anything to her, and when he looks at her with smiling face, she can't question him. Because even after al this time, he's still her savior and she will never stop trusting the one that owns everything she is right now.

* * *

He never saw him panicking or angry, but right now, while his hands were in her front, protecting her from whatever has to come, she's confused. He never feared anything, he even killed a youma to save her, and still, right now, his hands tremble slightly. His body stiffens, and she knows that whatever it is, it's getting closer, and with a sorry and a hit in the right spot, she loses consciousness.

When she wakes up, there's a faint pain in her head, but it's nothing compared to the emptiness in her heart. The land around her is all destroyed and she wonders how she survived. Blood stains the ground and Eren is nowhere to be found. She starts screaming for him desperately, but only the silence answers her. She feels betrayed, but she decides to trust him again, and believes his sorries he got to say before he decided to disappear from her life. Only then she sees all the swords around her, all claymore's swords, and then a decision is made. If only claymores were able to find him, then claymore must become herself, if she wants to see him ever again.

* * *

She remembers his words about the claymores' hierarchy, so she wanders in all the cities, in search for a man dressed in black that will accept her request. It's only a matter of time, and when she finally founds him, a knife is at his throath as she requests to be accepted into the organization and become a claymore.

The organization almost refuses her, but seeing her death eyes and determination when it comes to everything that has to do with her future and becoming a claymore, a decision is made. Everything is harder with her, because she's a bit too old, but she embraces the pain with happiness and she tames the monster within her better than anyone. She does anything, only to become stronger, and she trains until she faints because of the effort. The missions are nothing to her, and soon she becomes the no.1 of her generation.

It's a title that does not flatter her, because she knows how many flaws her techniques actually have. But that doesn't stop her from getting the name "Mikasa of all trades".

The red scarf is still with her, tied around her wrist now, and she still tries to find out informations about him.

* * *

She laughs sourly when she's given the mission to kill an abyssal one and there are also other two claymores assigned together with her: "Hungry Sasha" who eats like a normal human, even though the powers of a claymore should avoid that, and the one who also kills youma like her every meal is tied to how fierce she is; and "Twisted Ymir", whose special skill is a bit weird, and makes her weird face look even weirder.

She doesn't talk to any of them, instead she hurries to the place where the abyssal one should be found. The other two almost tell her to slow down, but they already know that "Mikasa of all trades" doesn't take orders from anyone except the organization.

She stops dead in track when she sees the shadow of the one she has to kill, her heart falling into the depths of despair. He turns around, fiercely eyeing the claymores sent this time, and she knows he doesn't recognize her because there's no change in his expression. With a shorter and pale-blonde hair, with silvery eyes, it seems almost normal. But she can't stop being disappointed.

The other two aren't even waiting for something, they just launch for an attack and from the first time she understands what he actually is. He transformed almost instantly, taking the form of a weird monster, similar to a dragon. Her comrades are already on the ground, hurt, but not dead yet, and he turns to face her. His voice is just as she can remember it.

"Your youma aura is much stronger than the ones of those two. Who exactly are you?"

"No. 1, Mikasa."

Only then his face changes, but she can barely see it because of his form. He then sees the red around her hand, and just as he turned into a monster, he's back to his human form. He runs to her, so much happiness shown on his face, and he hugs her with all his might. She drops her sword, and her hands grip the clothing on his back, loud cries escaping her lips. It has been so long since she last saw him, she went through so many things without him by her side, she thought she was abandoned, and there he is, smiling again so kindly, killing all the composure she has otherwise.

"Eren, Eren, Eren…" Her voice faints towards the end, and his grip tightens.

"It was so lonely without you, Mikasa. You even sold your humanity just to become a claymore. I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm just so glad to see you again."

Her hands barely dare to touch his face, but she wants to make sure he's there, right in front of her.

"Take me with you." It's a request she makes looking dead serious into his eyes.

"You're going to be classed as a dessertor, and claymores will come after you too." He says it like it's a joke, and she's slightly annoyed because he can't be serious not even in this kind of situation.

"I don't care. I don't want to be alone anymore." This time she's desperately asking for another chance, and he cringes, because even though he doesn't regret the times when she put her safety first and disappeared, he realizes he left behind a wrecked girl.

"An abyssal being and a claymore, huh? Not your normal everyday pair."

"Then I shall become just like you."

She releases her youma power beyond the limits of going back and she hears the desperate cries of the woken-up comrades (because, after all, how could they deal with two abyssal beings?), but she doesn't care anymore.

Her comrades died by her own hand that day, but years after that, that hand is held by his, and she realizes that this is all she wants because they are just monsters in love.


End file.
